villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
One-Winged Angel
"One-Winged Angel" is a recurring song in the Final Fantasy franchise. It appeared for the first time in the video game Final Fantasy VII as the final boss theme during the battle against Sephiroth's final form, Safer∙Sephiroth. Since then the song has been reused again in several other works of the franchise and has become Sephiroth's theme. It was performed by a chorus. Lyrics Final Fantasy VII (Latin) = Estuans interius Ira vehementi Estuans interius Ira vehementi Sephiroth Sephiroth Estuans interius Ira vehementi Estuans interius Ira vehementi Sephiroth Sephiroth Sors immanis Et inanis Sors immanis Et inanis Estuans interius Ira vehementi Estuans interius Ira vehementi Sephiroth Sephiroth Veni, veni, venias, Ne me mori facias Veni, veni, venias, Ne me mori facias Veni, veni, venias, Ne me mori facias Veni, veni, venias, Ne me mori facias Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa Ne me mori facias Generosa Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa Ne me mori facias Generosa Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa Ne me mori facias Generosa Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa Ne me mori facias Generosa Sephiroth Sephiroth Sephiroth |-|Final Fantasy VII (English) = Burning inside with violent anger Burning inside with violent anger Sephiroth Sephiroth Burning inside with violent anger Burning inside with violent anger Sephiroth Sephiroth Fate - monstrous And empty Fate - monstrous And empty Burning inside with violent anger Burning inside with violent anger Sephiroth Sephiroth Come, come, O come, Do not let me die Come, come, O come, Do not let me die Come, come, O come, Do not let me die Come, come, O come, Do not let me die Come, come, O come, Glorious Do not let me die Generous Come, come, O come, Glorious Do not let me die Generous Come, come, O come, Glorious Do not let me die Generous Come, come, O come, Glorious Do not let me die Generous Sephiroth Sephiroth Sephiroth |-|Advent Children (Latin) = Noli manere, manere in memoria Noli manere, manere in memoria Sephiroth, Sephiroth Saevam iram, iram et dolorem Saevam iram, iram et dolorem Sephiroth, Sephiroth Ferum terribile, terribile fatum Noli manere, manere in memoria Noli manere, manere in memoria Sephiroth, Sephiroth Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili Hic veni, da mihi mortem iterum Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili Hic veni, da mihi... Noli manere in memoria Saevam iram et dolorem Ferum terribile fatum Ille iterum veniet Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili (Qui mortem invitavit) Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili (Poena funesta natus) Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili (Noli nomen vocare) Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili (Ille iterum veniet) Sephiroth, Sephiroth Sephiroth |-|Advent Children (English) = Do not remain, remain in memory Do not remain, remain in memory Sephiroth, Sephiroth Raging anger, anger and sorrow Raging anger, anger and sorrow Sephiroth, Sephiroth Brutal terrible, terrible fate Do not remain, remain in memory Do not remain, remain in memory Sephiroth, Sephiroth Come, my son. Come my son Come here, give me death once more Come, my son. Come my son Come here, give me... Do not Remain In memory Raging Anger And sorrow Brutal Terrible Fate He will come again My son, come, come, come, my son My son, come, come, come, my son My son, come, come, come, my son My son, come, come, come, my son My son, come, come, come, my son (He invited death) My son, come, come, come, my son (Painful tainted birth) My son, come, come, come, my son (Do not call) My son, come, come, come, my son (He will come again) Sephiroth, Sephiroth Sephiroth Other Appearances *Aside from Final Fantasy VII, the song has appeared in the following games of the series: **''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' **''Final Fantasy XV'' **''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' **''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' **''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' **''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' **''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' **''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival'' **''World of Final Fantasy'' *The song also appeared in the fighting game Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. *The song has also been featured in some entries in the Kingdom Hearts series, during the optional bonus fight against Sephiroth. *A rearranged version was featured in the 2005 CGI animated film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *The song was performed in the following concerts: **20020220 music from Final Fantasy **More Friends - Music from Final Fantasy **Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy **Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home **Vanafest 2012 **A New World: intimate music from Final Fantasy **Final Symphony * The song was included in the following albums: **''Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks'' **''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII'' **''Final Fantasy Orchestra Album'' **''Final Fantasy S Generation: Official Best Collection'' **''Final Fantasy Vinyls'' **''Final Fantasy VII Vinyl Limited Edition'' Gallery Images Ma1.jpg Maxresdefault-2.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-11 at 03.30.21.png Videos Official Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel|Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VII (PC) Boss Battle - Safer Sephiroth (1080p HD)|Final Fantasy VII Gameplay Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - One Winged Angel (Music)|Advent Children Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete OST - Advent One-Winged Angel|Advent Children Complete Crisis Core - The World's Enemy HQ|Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII Piano Collection - One Winged Angel|Piano Distant Worlds Music from Final Fantasy - One-Winged Angel (FFVII)|Distant Worlds Kingdom Hearts Music - Vs Sephiroth|Kingdom Hearts KH FM One-Winged Angel - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Music Extended|Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 One-Winged Angel - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended|Kingdom Hearts II One Winged Angel - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix Music Extended|Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Covers FF7 Voices of the Lifestream 4-09 Black Wing Metamorphosis (One-Winged Angel)|FF7 Voices of the Lifestream Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel 【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】 【35k Special】|FalKKonE FF7 - One Winged Angel "Epic Metal" Cover (LIttle V feat. the Multiplayer Choir & Orchestra)|LittleVMills feat. the Multiplayer Choir & Orchestra Final Fantasy VII One-Winged Angel Jazz Arrangement|insaneintherainmusic Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel Acapella|Smooth McGroove Final Fantasy VII ONE WINGED ANGEL - Metal Cover ToxicxEternity|ToxicxEternity One Winged Angel - Final Fantasy VII ► Piano Metal Cover|Kyle Morrison Trivia *The song was the first theme in the series to feature vocals. *Some lyrics were taken from sections of the Carmina Burana. Category:Video Game Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Movie Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Disney Songs